Calon Ayah
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Naruto tahu kali ini dia harus lebih hati-hati. tapi, apa dia bisa? /Special untuk Ulang Tahun Haruno Sakura/semi canon.
1. Chapter 1

(Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya cuma pinjem.

Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini, tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara yang ada di dalamnya.)

Guy telah mengaktifkan Gerbang Terakhir Hachimon langsung maju menyerang Madara, ia mengingat bagaimana tekad sang ayah yang memilih akhir dari jalan hidupnya. Guy telah yakin, kali ini adalah saatnya untuk ia yang melakukan.

"Issoku!" serangan Guy menghantam tubuh Madara. Meski telah berada di mode Rikudo, meski telah mencoba untuk menahannya dengan tongkat yang ia bawa, Madara tetap tampak kewalahan. Serangan Guy cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terdesak.

"Maju guru Guy!" Lee memberi dukungan, dengan air mata yang masih terlihat mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Hembusan serangan Guy terasa bahkan sampai ke sisi Minato dan yang lainnya.

"Guy! itukah.."

"Itulah teknik Sekizou yang guru Guy bicarakan!" ucap Lee.

"Nisoku.." Guy bersiap untuk melancarkan hentakan kedua. Namun tiba-tiba saja, ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Dia berhenti!?" Lee kaget.

"Sekizou adalah teknik berlanjut yang akan menyerang musuh lima kali berturut-turut dengan kecepatan yang terus bertambah di tiap serangannya.." pikir Lee.

"Rasa sakit ini.. menyusahkan sekali.." pikir Guy, ternyata ia berhenti karena tadi ia belum terbiasa. "Tapi, aku sudah mulai terbiasa.. selanjutnya, aku akan melakukannya secara penuh tanpa menyisakan celah sedikitpun.."

Guy kembali bersiap untuk melancarkan deretan teknik hebatnya itu.

"Tomon dari teknik Hachimon saja sebenarnya sudah sangat berat bagi tubuh, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan sesakit apa rasanya saat menggunakan Shimon.." pikir Lee.

Bahkan hanya dengan satu serangan dari yang harusnya lima itu, tubuh Madara telah tertancap di tanah, di dalam lubang yang bermeter-meter dalamnya. Ikat kepalanya mulai retak. "Taijutsu yang menyerangmu dengan menekan tekanan udara yang ada di sekitarmu, seperti meriam udara.."

"Kalau 4-5 serangannya mengenaiku, ini akan jadi buruk.." pikir Madara. "Bagaimanapun, aku tak boleh membiarkan serangannya mengenaiku.."

Setelahnya, Madara kembali bangkit, melompat dan keluar dari lubang yang sangat dalam itu. "Bertarung melawan pengguna Hachimon Tonkou no Jin adalah sesuatu yang langka! Aku akan menjadi lawanmu!" ucapnya.

"Dia masih hidup!?" Kakashi kaget.

"Apa yang Maito Guy lakukan?" Gaara masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hachimon Tonkou no Jin, itu adalah teknik yang akan memaksa kekuatanmu untuk melampaui batas dirimu.." jelas Kakashi. "Itu adalah pase terakhir dari apa yang Lee lakukan padamu saat ujian Chuunin dulu. Setelah batas dari tubuhmu dilepas, kekuatanmu akan bisa bertambah bahkan hingga seratus kali lipat, kekuatan yang bahkan akan melampaui lima kage.. namun, hal itu bersifat sementara. Setelah menggunakan teknik itu, penggunanya akan mati.."

Guy tampak telah kembali bersiap, dengan kekuatannya ia menendang udara hingga memungkinkannya untuk terbang mendekat ke Madara. "Menendang udara, hah?" Madara siap-siap saja.

"Lee, kau.." Gaara tak bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya Lee sekarang. Namun..

"Aku tidak sedih!" ucap Lee, dengan air mata yang sudah mulai menghilang. "Di hadapan lelaki yang telah membuat keputusan, merasa sedih atau kasihan sama saja dengan menghinanya!" ucapnya.

"Kita akan membantu Guy, dengarkan aku!" MInato memiliki rencana. Namun apapun itu, Lee sudah siap.

"Sensei, senjata hitam yang ia gunakan itu cukup tangguh.. itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ia aktifkan, itu adalah hasil dari bentuk yang diubah, jadi itu tak akan menghilang.. dia bisa melemparnya sampai sejauh tujuh puluh meter, selebihnya dia tak akan bisa mengendalikannya.." ucap Kakashi, teringat akan saat Madara melontarkan bola hitamnya, tapi kemudian menariknya kembali karena sudah lewat 70 meter.

"Kalau kita bisa melihat dan mengikutinya, Kakashi.. kamuimu mungkin saja akan bisa mengurusnya, dan dia akan kehilangan kendali terhadapnya.." ucap Minato.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas menggunakan mata kiriku.. untuk bisa membidiknya secara akurat, aku harus berada sangat dengat dengannya.."

"Gaara-kun, bisakah kau menyiapkan beberapa pasir?"

"Ingin menggunakannya untuk membawa Kakashi? tapi kecepatannya lebih lambat dari serangan Madara.." ucap Gaara.

"Tak apa, aku juga akan ikut, aku akan membiarkan Kakashi membawa kunaiku.." ucap Minato.

"Hachimon Tonkou, Dairoku Keimon!" Lee juga mengaktifkan teknik Hachimonnya, meski hanya bisa membuka sampai gerbang keenam.

"Lee-kun, apa kau bisa menggunakan Hachimon juga!?"

"Aku hanya bisa membukanya sampai gerbang keenam.." ucap Lee. "Aku tak pernah sekecewa ini pada kekuatanku.." lanjutnya.

"Tak apa, Lee.. bagaimanapun kau masih.. salah satu dari bibit muda yang ingin Gai lindungi dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.." ucap MInato. "Lee-kun, aku ingin kau melindungi Gaara-kun, dan juga membawa kunaiku.."

Kembali ke sisi Guy, ia telah melontarkan pukulan pertamanya. "Sekizou, Issoku!"

"Dia.. cepat.." Madara berusaha untuk bertahan dengan prisai dari benda hitamnya namun kemudian Guy lanjut dengan serangan kedua, serangan yang bahkan lebih cepat lagi. "Nisoku!"

Tepat menghantam wajah Madara, dan tak berhenti sampai sana serangan berlanjut pada pukulan-pukulan selanjutnya. "Sansoku! Yonsoku!" semakin cepat dan cepat, Madara semakin terdesak.

"Aku tak bisa bergerak.." Madara terkepung oleh tekanan udara dari serangan tadi. Madara memuntahkan darah. Dan tanpa memberi celah, Guy lanjut dengan serangan terakhirnya, "Gosoku!"

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetap serang dia, Guy!" teriak Minato.

"Dia datang!" Madara tak terkena serangan lebih parah dari itu, jadi ia menggunakan bola-bola hitamnya untuk menghadang Guy. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, Lee melempar kunai MInato.

"Timing yang bagus, Lee-kun!" ucap MInato, n dalam sekejap iapun berada di tengah-tengah antara Guy dan bola-bola itu. Bola-bola itu lalu mengenai Minato, dan secepatnya MInato menghilang. Dengan begitu, tak ada lagi yang menghalangi Guy.

Masih ada benda hitam lainnya yang melindungi Madara, namun kemudian Kakashi melanjutkan serangan, "Kamui!" Kakashi memindahkan benda yang harusnya melindungi Madara itu ke belakang...

Blatsssss! akhirnya serangan kelima Guy pun tepat sasaran, mengenai punggung Madara. Benda hitam yang harusnya melindungi namun kini berada di belakang Madara menjadi tambahan tekanan baginya..

Pukulan Guy terus mendorongnya, hingga bahkan menembus benda hitam itu. Darah yang keluar dari mulut Madara semakin bertambah, dan kemudian tubuhnya terlempar sangat jauh ke belakang sana.

Serangan Guy berakhir sampai sana, namun ternyata Madara masih bisa tertawa. "Pertarungan melawan Hashirama.. adalah terakhir kalinya aku merasa sebergairah ini.." ucapnya. "Kau masih bisa bersenang-senang, kan? Apa kau masih punya teknik hebat lainnya? Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang.."

Guy terkejut, "Bahkan setelah menerima serangan Sekizouku, dia masih.."

Madara memang benar-benar mengerikan. Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, tampak ia sudah membuka matanya. (Copas dari FP naruto com. Jangan lupa like FPnya ya :))

Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto yang telah sadar, dengan reflek murid Tsunade senju itu memeluk Naruto, "Naruto.." bisik Sakura lirih. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa Kau tidak hati-hati. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh!" Isak Sakura haru.

Naruto tersenyum. Perlahan kedua tangannya yang penuh memar melingkari punggung Sakura, membalas pelukkan erat Sakura. "Aku senang. Kau mengkhawatirkanku Sakura-chan." Gumam Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya Naruto bahagia melihat Sakura mengkhawatirkannya, terlebih gadis merah muda itu memeluknya erat. "Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto seraya tersenyum lemah.

"Ya.."

"Aku bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat indah. Dan aku fikir aku sudah mati."

"..." Sakura diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Memeluk tubuh Naruto semakin erat.

"Kau mencium bibirku."

Terdiam beberapa saat. Obito tersenyum. Melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang seperti ini memgingatkannya pada masa lalu, Naruto. Mengingatkannya pada dia di masa lalu. Dan Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu mengingatkannya pada Rin.

Sakura yang masih memeluk Naruto bergumam dengan pipi merona, "Itu hanya mimpi, jangan terlalu di fikirkan."

Tersenyum lemah, Naruto melepas pelukkan Sakura pada tubuhnya. Menatap sepasang emerald berkaca yang menatapnya Khawatir, satu tangan Naruto menggapai udara lalu mengarahkan tanganya pada pipi memar Sakura, mengusap lembut aliran air mata gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya Sakura-chan..."

"Ehem."

Naruto menoleh kearah Obito yang tersenyum ke arahnya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Pipi keduanya merona. Reflek Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Naruto di pipinya, walaupun sedikit tidak rela.

"Biar aku perjelas, Naruto. Sebenarnya itu bukan mimpi." Obito tersenyum melihat tampan terkejut Naruto lalu terkekeh melihat wajah merona malu Sakura, "Kau jauh lebih beruntung dariku Naruto, " mengedipkan mata Obito lalu melirik Sakura sekilas, "Pertahankan dia, ok!" Katanya dengan penuh semangat.

OoOo

"Sudah sangat lama, 4 tahun terasa berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat bagaimana perang Shinobi berakhir."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan masa lalu mendengar perkataan Sakura. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tersenyum seraya melirik wanita merah muda yang tiduran di samping tubuhnya. Wanita wanita cantik berambut merah muda panjang. Wanita itu memakai baju terusan warna merah panjang sampai bawah lutut. Menutup perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, "Aku masih sangat ingat." Gumam Naturo menyahuti perkataan Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bintang-bintang di angkasa, menoleh menatap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan menatapnya lembut.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura, atau aku panggil Uzumaki Sakura. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu mereka berdua telah menikah dan saat ini Sakura sedang hamil anak pertama mereka. Usia kandungannya baru menginjak 4 bulan. Dan kau tahu, betapa sempurnanya hidup bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Untuk memenuhi permintaan Sakura. Naruto pulang lebih awal dari biasanya dan melimpahkan semua pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage pada Nara Shikamaru, sebagai tangan kanan/ penasihat Hokage. Menemani Sakura menatap langit di atap apartemen kecil yang dua tahun lalu di belinya. Menjadi Hokage bukan berarti kau bisa memiliki mansion mewah atau sebuah apartemen bsar.

Mereka saling berhadapan. Naruto membelai perut Sakura seraya menatap sepasang mata yang menatapnya penasaran, "Saat kau pertama kali mencium bibirku." Satu tangan Natuto yang lain menyentuh bibir Sakura, mengusap bibir bawah Sakura dengan telunjuknya lembut.

Sakura terkekeh geli karena usapan tangan Naruto di perut dan bibir bawahnya, lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto yang mengusap bibirnya, membawa tangan berotot itu di pipinya, "Itu bukan ciuman Naruto."

"Hm, Aku tahu. Itu lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Begitu manis sampai menyentuh jantung ku."

Sakura menatap Naruto yang kini menindih tubuhnya, "itu karena aku meremas jantungmu waktu itu bukan karna-ummm..." Sakura membulatkan matanya saat Naruto membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir basah lelaki itu.

Sakura begitu menggoda di matanya sampai tanpa sadar dia menindih tubuh mungilnya dan mencium Sakura penuh Gairah. Naruto mengeranga kesal, "Dasar bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hampir saja mencelakai calon bayi ku." Naruto mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Melepas bibir manis Sakura, "Sudah malam anata, sebaiknya kita masuk." Naruto berdiri, tidak menindih Sakura lagi. Lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura membuat Sakura memekik kecil.

Setelah dua tahun lamanya menunggu sesosok bayi mungil di tengah hangatnya cinta bahtera rumah tangga, akhirnya Sakura hamil. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto bila dia sedikit posesif pada Sakura.

OoOo

Sampainya di dalam Naruto membawa Sakura di gendongannya ke kamar lalu membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur, "Aku masih ingin melihat langit Naruto-kun." Mohon Sakura manja.

Semenjak hamil Sakura memang sedikit manja, membuat Naruto gemas ingin menindihnya di atas ranjang. Sakura sangat manis dengan bibir berisi yang mengerucut, ingin sekali Naruto melumat bibir manis Sakura tapi mengingat Sakura yang sedang berbadan dua membuatnya tak tega. "Besok malam saja Anata, ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Nasihat Naruto seraya menarik selimut di bawah kaki Sakura, menyelimuti wanitanya dengan selimut tebal yang hangat.

Tidak hanya perubahan pada sikap Sakura tapi Naruto juga. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini libidonya mudah naik hanya kerana bersentuhan tangan dengan Sakura. Lelaki itu selalu ingin menyerang Sakura tengah malam. tapi mengingat ada sosok bayi mungil yang belum terbentuk sempurna di rahim Sakura, Naruto menahan hasratnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura hamil. Dan Naruto takut melukai calon bayinya bila dia melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura. Melakukannya dengan wanita lain. Cih! Jangan harap. Hanya ada satu wanita yang akan di masuki barang berharganya.

Naruto mengerang merasakan miliknya yang berdenyut minta di puaskan. Naruto menyerah, dia benar-benar menginginkan Sakura malam ini. Dan dia berjanji akan hati-hati.

"Sakuraa.." panggil Naruto serak.

"Ya," gumam Sakura lemah. Sakura sudah tertidur nyaman di ranjang jadi jangan salahkan dia bila hanya bisa membalas panggilan Naruto dengan gumaman.

Naruto naik tempat tidur lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Sakura. Naruto mendekati telinga Sakura, "Aku menginginkanmu Anata, Boleh kah."

"Enghhh..." Sakura menggeliat sebentar lalu tersenyum melihat Naruto yang menatapnya penuh harap. "Uhm." Gumam Sakura seraya menganggukkan kepala merah mudanya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Tanpa menunggu lama dia mencium bibir penuh Sakura lembut. "Enghh.. anatahhh- dengar dulu~ummm..." Sakura mengerang dalam mulut Naruto. Kesal tidak di acuhkan Naruto, Sakura mendorong Dada bidang Naruto yang menggesek dadanya, "Kau harus hati-hati, ingat? Dan jangan terlalu dalam. nanti bisa melukai calon bayi kita." Sakura mengingatkan seraya menatap kesal Naruto yang tersenyum kikuk di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku janji," Naruto menarik celana dalam Sakura, "Akan hati-hati, dan tidak terlalu dalam." Lalu membuka ressleting dress rumahan Sakura kemudian membuka dress itu hati-hati, menariknya melalui kepala merah muda Sakura lalu melemparnya asal. Naruto tertegun menatap tubuh indah Sakura. Tubuh wanita merah muda indah, perut yang sedikit membuncit, sepasang payudara besar lezat yang tersembunyi di balik bra hitam berenda sexy yang di pakai wanita itu. "Kau cantik." Puji Naruto tulus. Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto kembali mencium bibir merah Sakura. Ciumannya keras dan menuntut, kedua tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, meremas setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura lembut dan bergairah.

"Ahh... Naruuhh.." tidak kuat dengan sensasi nikmat yng Naruto berikan pada setiap lekuk tubuhnya Sakura mengerang keras dalam mulut Naruto. Kedua tangannya naik meremas rambut spike Naruto kasar. "Ouhh..." Sakura kembali menesah saat Naruto melepas bibirnya lalu mengisap seperempat payudaranya.

TBC

(Saya bukan Author cerdas yang pandai membuat fic semi canon. Saya hanya Author biasa yang ingin meramaikan Archive NaruSaku, dan hanya ini yang saya bisa. Dear.. readers.. saat pair lain mulai sepi. Ayo kita ramaikan pair kesayangan kita yang satu ini. Ehem. Dan satu lagi. Saya memang sangat menyukai NaruSaku tapi saya Anti SasuHina. Saya benci fansnya yang selalu membuli Sakura, menghina, dan mencaci. Dulu saya memang sempat menyukai pair ini tapi itu dulu, saya tidak suka karna sikap fansnya. Dan tolong jangan reques pair itu pada saya. Saya memang bukan Author berkualitas super, Saya hanya Author kelas rendahan. Bila anda ingin mereques kenapa tidak langsung pada Autor yang luar biasa.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengecup satu persatu jemari Sakura, menatap lembut sepasang emarld sayu di bawahnya. " Rikudou Sennin, eh?" Dia tertawa mendengar Sakura yang berpura-pura mengejeknya. Sakura tersenyum. Jemarinya mengelus rahang kokoh Naruto yang kini menindih tubuhnya. Naruto terdiam menikmati setiap belaian Sakura di rahangnya dengan kedua mata terpejam, tangan Sakura begitu halus menyentuh kulitnya. _Apa ini rasanya menjadi calon ayah, dimana kau menantikan anak dalam rahim istrimu yang belum di ketahui apa jenis kelaminnya. apa ini rasanya menjadi suami? Kau begitu bahagia, dia selalu cantik dan memabukan._

_Dulu aku sempat berfikir, orang tuaku kejam. Mereka meninggal di saat aku masih bayi, baru melihat dunia. mereka tidak ada untukku, aku kesepian, sendirian dan di jauhi. Tapi aku sadar, mereka, ayah dan ibu, jauh lebih menderita dan sakit dari apa yang aku rasakan saat itu. Mereka menunggu lama untuk melihatku lahir ke dunia, menjaga selama aku masih belum terbentuk sempurna, tapi saat hari itu tiba, aku di lahirkan, mereka tidak bisa hidup berlama-lama bersamaku, untuk melindungiku. _Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat Sakura mengecup sudut bibirnya, dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto. Jangan terlalu di fikirkan, aku janji." Sakura memeluk leher Naruto, menangis di lengkungan leher pria yang juga memeluknya. "Aku janji... kita akan jadi keluarga bahagia. Aku janji."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Sudut matanya sedikit berair, "Kau membaca pikiranku eh." Dia mengecupi cuping telinga juga rambut Sakura.

"Bukan." Kemudian berbisik lembut di telinga Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu memejamkan mata saat deru nafas Naruto menggoda telinganya. "Aku bukan Rikudou Sennin. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Hokage konoha, calon ayah dari anak yang di kandung istriku, Haruno Sakura."

"Namikaze." Sakura membenarkan ucapan Naruto. Lelaki berparas tampan itu tertawa, dia mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura di bawahnya, " Namikaze Sakura." Gumamnya kemudian mencium kening Sakura sayang, "Ibu dari calon anak-anakku." Mereka saling menatap penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura kembali melingkari leher Naruto dengan kedua lengannya. "Ya." Seraya tersenyum lembut.

Mereka berciuman. Naruto mencium bibir Sakura lembut lalu turun sampai leher, lengan berototnya tidak tinggal diam, Meremas setiap lekuk tubuh wanitanya hati-hati. "Aahh!" Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati hisapan Naruto di lehernya, dia menjambak rambut belakang Naruto, meremas rambut kekuning pria itu lembut, menekan kepala Naruto di lehernya. Jajahan bibirnya berpindah ke payudara Sakura yang mendesah di bawahnya. Payudara putih kemerahan Sakura yang begitu menggoda mulutnya minta di hisap. "Akh! Anathhhh-..." menghisap keras puting kecoklatan Sakura penuh nikmat. "Ummmm..." Naruto memggeram menikmati puting yang di hisapnya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Meraba turun ke perut Sakura yang sedikit membuncit, dia berhenti di sana, mengelus perut buncit itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Anathaaahh... sudah." Racau Sakura mencoba menjauhkan bibir Naruto dari payudaranya, "Ouhh... anathhh gel_ ummm... akh!"

Naruto melepas puting Sakura dari mulutnya, mengangkat kepala lalu menatap Sakura yang tampak lelah dengan wajah merah. Dia terkekeh melihat wajah menggemaskan Sakura, "Maaf... aku terlalu, terbawa suasana. Iya. Terlalu terbawa suasana hehehe..." cengirnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal." Hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus karena lelah. "Ya."

"Kapan dia lahir? Aku tidak sabar menjadi Ayah."

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Lima bulan lagi. Mungkin." Lalu tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang cemberut di atasnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali."

"Langsung saja." Gumam Sakura dengan suara parau.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping kiri, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura, dengan kedua mata birunya menatap Sakura polos. "Maksud Sakura-chan?"

"Enghh..." Sakura menggeliat di bawah tubuh Naruto, "Kau berat."

Naruto tersenyum. Kedua matanya menatap Sakura yang menguap dengan kelima jemarinya bermain di antara helaian merah muda Sakura. "Naruto... ini sudah hampir pagi. Aku lelah, aku ngantuk. Cepat selesaikan."

Dengan mudah Naruto mengangkat Sakura ke tempat lebih tingggi. Dia melebarkan kaki Sakura, menatap takjub labia basah kemerahan wanita Itu, "Secepat itu. Hmm... aku tidak mau."

"Jangan main-main Naruto, ini sudah hampir pagi." Sakura mulai kesal.

Naruto terkekeh geli, "Kau terlalu indah untuk di abaikan Sakura-chan." Lalu mengedipkan mata jail kearah Sakura yang merengut kesal di bawahnya.

Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah merajuk Sakura. Berdiri dari tempat tidur dia melepas jubah Hokage, baju orange khas miliknya dan terakhir melepas celana serta boxer orange bergambar rubahnya.

Sakura mengambil bantal di sampingnya lalu melemparkan bantal itu tepat ke perut kotak Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Kenapa Sakura melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Apa tidak ada warna lain selain orange."

"Hahaha..."

"Apanya yang lucu."

"Orange itu sexy Sakura-chan." Goda Naruto. Mengabaikan Sakura yang cemberut di atas tempat tidur Naruto naik ke tempat tidur lalu menempatkan diri diantara selangkangan basah Sakura. Dia menjilat jari telunjuk juga jari tengahnya, melumuri jarinya dengan liur, yang kemudian di masukan kelipatan Sakura.

"Ahhh..." Sakura mencengkram sperei putih di bawahnya, saat dua jari Naruto keluar masuk di area intimnya, mengocok kewanitaannya. "Enghh... Naruuuuto."

"Ugh. Kau sangat basah dan buas Sakura-chan." Naruto mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, menjilat jarinya yang di lumuri cairan Sakura penuh nikmat.

Sakura menatap Naruto jijik. "Kau mau mencobanya Sakura-chan." Naruto mengulurkan jari yang tadi di jilatinya ke arah mulut Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Ayolah... Sedikit saja."

"Tidak."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Dia menunduk menatap lipatan kecil Sakura yang melelehmengeluarkan cairan putih kental unik, lalu menjilat, melumat, dan menghisapnya buas.

"Ouhh... Naruuutohh!"

Puas menyiksa lipatan intim Sakura, dia menempatkan miliknya di belahan mungil berlendir Sakura, menusuknya dalam kemudian menggenjotnya cepat.

"Akh! Akh! Akh! Akhhh!" Sakura memekik saat tanpa aba-aba Naruto memasuki dan menggenjot kasar.

Dia di butakan nafsu sampai lupa pada janjinya sebelum bercinta tadi. Naruto terus memacu miliknya di lipatan Sakura. Gerakannya cepat, kasar, keras dan menuntut. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya Naruto mencium bibir Sakura, membagi cairan yang tadi di hisapnya dengan Sakura.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat merasakn rasa asing di mulutnya. Lebih dari itu, dia takut. Takut dengan gerakan Naruto, yang tak terkendali, melukai calon bayinya. Ini bukan yang pertama, mereka sering melakukannya, Naruto yang kasar saat di tempat tidur dan sulit mendapat klimaks, kalau dia sedang kosong dia tidak keberatan tapi kali ini...

"Naruuutoooh... Ouh! Akh! Naruuhh... Akhu mhoon, ugh! Henti_khaaann..." Tubuh Sakura bergunjang hebat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Naruto erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih dan kukunya melukai lengan Naruto.

Gerakan Naruto berangsur memelan, tak lama kemudian pria berkulit tan itu menghentikan gerakannya. Naruto menatap wajah kacau Sakura, rambut menempel di pelipis karena keringat, mulut mungil yang terbuka kesulitan bernafas, lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura. "Maaf... Aku." Menghela nafas Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia merasa, bersalah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Sakura menangkup kedua pipi Naruto membuat pria itu membuka matanya. Mereka Saling menatap. Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan lalu memeluk punggung Naruto, "Lain kali jangan di ulangi." Menenangkan Naruto.

Dia balas memeluk tubuh polos Sakura, "Aku tidak janji."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu sangat sulit."

"Kau begitu memabukan Sakura-chan." Mengeluarkan miliknya yang belum sampai, Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura lalu menarik selimut, mengabaikan miliknya yang berdenyut minta di puaskan.

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Goda Naruto. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya sampai dada penuh Sakura berdempetan dengan dada kotaknya lalu mencium kening lebar Sakura. "Kau bilang ngantuk. Ingat Sakura-chan, kau harus banyak istirahat." Nasehat Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, tapi kau..."

Satu tangan Naruto menyusup kebalik selimut. Mengelus perut polos Sakura sayang, "Dia jauh lebih berharga. Aku tidak mau egois."

Sakura tersenyum. Wanita merah muda itu menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada Naruto. "Terimakasih Naruto-kun."

"Aku yang berterimakasih padamu Sakura-chan. Terimaksih telah mencintaiku, terimakasih untuk semuanya."

_Sesungguhnya seorang ayah yang baik adalah ayah yang mau membuang jauh egoisnismenya, tidak memikirkan diri sendiri, mau memikirkan masa depan putra/putrinya, tidak harus dengan materi tapi juga bisa dengan ajaran-ajaran baik dan nasihat-nasihat baik yang bisa jadi bekal untuknya kelak. _

_FiN._

_Author note: Ahaha... maaf guys, ficnya aneh. #hehehe..._

_Abisnya mau gimana lagi, aku tidak pandai berkata-kata. Tapi jujur, saya sudah berusaha buat yang terbaik. Untuk segala kekacauan dalam fic ini, saya selaku Author yang bertanggung jwab, minta maaf. __**#saya hanya Author yang sedang belajar tapi, sangat payah. Ehem. Saya juga sedang menyelesaikan fic multichap NS saya yang terbaru, #plak! Yang berjudul **_"KITSUNE (Siluman rubah.)" _**Dengan harapan semoga kalian, NS lovers, menyukainya :)**_


End file.
